customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Let's Show Respect (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8C16:1A19:286A:249B-20190219224630
""'''A Very Special Delivery!'" is the twenty second and final episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Tosha has a big surprise for Barney and the rest of his friends. Her family has new babies, but that's only part of the surprise. She won't tell the rest! Along the way, Barney and the kids explore how everyone is different and meet singer Ella Jenkins, who talks about different ways to say hello and sings Miss Mary Mack. With the Barney Bag, the kids make ukeleles. Baby Bop and BJ stop by and Big Sister Tosha finally reveals the surprise. Her mom had twin boys and their names are Kevin and Kyle! Barney explains that even if the twins are identical or fraternal, they are still special and equally loved just like everyone else. Theme: Traits That Make You Special Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ (cameo) *David *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Ella Jenkins *Tosha's Mom (debut) *Tosha's Dad (debut) *Kevin and Kyle (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Everyone is Special #Miss Mary Mack #Shake Hands with Friends #The Barney Bag #Mr. Knickerbocker #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The episode marks: **The final appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. **The only time Tosha appears with David played by Kenny Cooper. **In the song, "My Family's Just Right for Me", the initial melody that was first heard in the beginning was only heard at the end. **The only appearance of Ella Jenkins on Barney & Friends. **The first appearance of Tosha's parents. They will later return in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Imagination_Island Imagination Island]. **The last episode to feature the season one lyrics for "Everyone is Special". They would later be used in the 1996 re-release of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_in_Concert Barney in Concert]. *In the reprise of "Everyone is Special", it has a lullaby version. *The guitar music is added to the music of "I Love You". *On February 7, 1995, this episode was released on home video as [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Families_are_Special Barney's Families are Special]. *Even though [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Families_are_Special Barney's Families are Special] VHS contains the Caption Center's "CC" logo, the tape is actually closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, making this the last episode to use it until [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Great_Adventure Barney's Great Adventure]. International Edits *In international airings to this, the song, "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" was cut. Also, the Barney Says segment is different. 'An Adventure in Make-Believe'" is the eighteenth episode from the second season of ''Barney & Friends. "The Alphabet Zoo" is the nineteenth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. "Having Tens of Fun!" is the twentieth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are in for "tens of fun" when Barney's friend, "Mr. Tenagain" visits. His passion for all "things 10" leads to playing knick-knack, counting toes, the reading of "Ten, Nine, Eight" and an account of his trip to the moon in outer space. Snack time generates some antics in a pretend kitchen, and a delightful picnic - visited by some rather unusual ants! Finally, Mr. Tenagain leaves surprise instructions on "the nicest way to count to 10". Theme: Counting and Numbers Poems: Hello! Hello! Hello! Again! / A Very Simple Way to Make the Number 10 Stories: Ten, Nine Eight Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Kathy *Min *Tosha *Michael *Mr. Tenagain (debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The first appearance of Mr. Tenagain. *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on video as "Barney's Parade of Numbers" along with "Barney's Exercise Circus" on a two-pack. It was later re-released as a separate video in 1998. *On September 2, 2001, this episode was also featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Learning_Round-Up Barney's Learning Round-Up] (along with the season five episodes, "What's in a Name?" and "Howdy, Friends!"). Goofs *Michael played by Brian Eppes has the red number 10 on the front and the back of his soccer shirt. However, in "The Exercise Circus!", he has the red number 14 on the front and the back of his soccer shirt. *Although knowing how to count to "10" in this episode, Baby Bop doesn't know how to count to "10" in "A-Counting We Will Go!". International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. *In the Israel production, the "If the Shoe Fits..." version of "I Love You" was used in this episode, due to it being one of the last episodes of the series. Plot Barney and the kids decide to turn their classroom into a pretend zoo. They add animals with names starting with all the different letters of the alphabet. They make masks and pretend to be different animals as they play several animal games. The highlight is when Julie's Aunt Molly stops by for a visit and tells a wonderful story about a boy and a hopping rabbit. Also, Jason tells Barney "I Love You" in sign language. Theme: The Letters of the Alphabet, Zoo Animals Cast *Barney *Derek *Jason (debut) *Julie *Shawn *Tina *Aunt Molly Songs #Barney Theme Song #Animals in Motion #Down By the Station #Sally the Camel #Kookaburra #My Aunt Came Back #The Tiger Song #Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The final appearance of Zippity the Hamster. **The first appearance of Jason played by Kurt Dykhuizen. He would become a regular cast member in season three. **The only time Derek and Tina appear with Jason played by Kurt Dykhuizen. *The part of "I Love You" was performed in American Sign Language. *A picture from this episode would later be seen in "On the Move". *On April 27, 1994, this episode was released on home video as [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Alphabet_Zoo Barney's Alphabet Zoo]. *This episode was featured in Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-Along. *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. Plot BJ needs to learn to use his imagination after he got a note from a princess, so Barney and the kids help him by doing some imagination activities. They even show him how to imagine the playground is a jungle, and search for the fair princess Baby Bop! Theme: Imagination Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *David *Min *Shawn Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Little Bird #Just Imagine #If I Lived Under the Sea #Home on the Range #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *On January 19, 1994, this episode was released on home video as [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Pretend_with_Barney_(1994) Let's Pretend with Barney]. However, on the front cover, it says "Introducing BJ". Although his actual debut was in "Look at Me, I'm 3!", this was his first home video appearance. The back of the cover also implies of this as David's first appearance as well, although he first appeared in "My Favorite Things". *During the closing shot with the Barney doll, an airplane sound effect was heard. For some reason, this is not heard in some versions of the episode. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version for this episode, "The Airplane Song" and some scenes were cut to make this episode shorter. To acknowledge these changes, Bob West redubbed the Barney Says segment to not include "The Airplane Song" scene. *This is the only time David appeared without Kathy. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened."The Exercise Circus!" is the fourteenth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. "My Favorite Things" is the fifthteenth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. "'' This episode is not to be confused with the song of the same name. "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is the fourteenth episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are playing outside with the parachute, until it starts to rain and they have to go inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas to come up with. Carlos and Min suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day, even though you can't play outside. Theme: Things to Do on a Rainy Day Stories: Camping on a Dark Night / The Lonely Little Number / The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep / Charlie Needs a Cloak Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ *Carlos *Jason *Min *Tosha *Tomie dePaola Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around the Rosie #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? #Scary Stories #Number Limbo #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring #Min's Circus Dance #I Love You Trivia *Juan is mentioned in this episode. *This episode marks the second appearance of Tomie DePaola on the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] television series. This is also the only time he appeared with Min, Carlos, and Jason. *A tarp can be seen when Barney and the kids were hiding in a parachute. *This episode is a bit similar to "Stick with Imagination!". In that episode, Instead of using a parachute, they use a stick. 'The Dentist Makes Me Smile'" is the sixteenth episode from the second season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Shawn has a baby tooth and is afraid that it'll fall out. This leads Barney and the kids to learn about keeping your teeth clean and going to the dentist. Theme: Dental Hygiene, Dentist Check-Up Stories: Hansel and Gretel Cast *Barney *Derek *Kathy *Shawn *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #Four Little Monkeys Swinging In A Tree #Animal Fair #Silly Things #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #What I Want to Be #Brushing My Teeth #I Used to Be Afraid #Snackin' on Healthy Food #S-M-I-L-E #I Love You Plot Everyone spends the entire day sharing their favorite things. The kids get a surprise visit from Barney's friend: Joe Ferguson. Theme: Favorite Things Stories: All About Shapes Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kathy *Shawn *Min *David *Joe Ferguson *Zippity the Hamster Songs #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Good Manners #My Yellow Blankey #The Sister Song #He'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Three Bears Rap #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The first episode not to feature any of the Backyard Gang kids. **The first appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. **The only appearance of Joe Ferguson on the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] television series. **The first time that BJ disappears into magic dust when he leaves. *In this episode, BJ said that he would feel upset if he ever lost his hat, which ironically doesn't happen until "Hats Off to BJ!" and *This episode aired during Columbus Day. International Edits *In the Korean production Baniwa Chingudeul, instead of "Three Bears Rap", the story was sung to the tune of"Animal Parade". Plot Tina's ready to play in a big way after getting her cast removed, and the kids suggest staging a playground circus. Michael, the Ringmaster, introduces Barney, the Balancing Dinosaur; Barney's Balancing clowns; Derek, the Juggler; and the Tightrope Twins, Terrific Tina and Magnificent Min. Special Guest, "Joe Scruggs" sings the song that really sets off the silliness, but in the end, the kids learn that exercise is good for your body and can still be lots of fun. Later on, Luci comes to visit. Barney also reminds us that hugging is an exercise that's good for the heart! Theme: The Circus and Exercising Cast *Barney *Michael *Derek *Tosha *Min *Tina *Joe Scruggs *Luci (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Exercise Song #Taking Turns #The Clapping Song #The Marching Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Wiggle in My Toe #If All the Raindrops #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The only appearance of Joe Scruggs. *Some pictures of this episode would later be seen in "On the Move". *On July 2, 1996, this episode was released on video as "Barney's Exercise Circus" along with Barney's Parade of Numbers on a two-pack. It was later re-released as a separate video in 1998. *On August 23, 2000, this episode was also featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Top_Fun Barney's Big Top Fun](along with [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Super_Singing_Circus Barney's Super Singing Circus]). International Edits *In international cuts, "The Exercise Song" was only sung for 2 verses. In addition, the song, "Snackin' on Healthy Food" wasn't sung.Falling for Autumn!" is the second 220 (1993) episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. "Grandparents are Grand!" is the third episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. It was later remade in season six with the episode of the same name. "'More Barney's Fun & Games (1998) (battybarney2014's version) A FANDOM user •"Red, Blue and Circles Too!" is the fifth episode from the"Honk! Honk! "'"'''Grown-Ups for a Day!" i"' This episode is not to be confused with the song of the same name. "Look at Me, I'm 3!" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot When the pink and green balloons mysteriously appear, Barney tells the kids that today is a very special day because it's Baby Bop's birthday, and she's 3 years old. He and his friends plan the birthday presents all having to do with the number three, with a little help from The Barney Bag. From the "Three Little Kittens" to the" Three Little Fishes" and even some "Number Limbo" with Baby Bop's big brother, "BJ", three is everywhere. Meanwhile, Barney plans a surprise for Baby Bop with a little help from his friends. When Julie has a tiny cupcake for Baby Bop, Barney transforms it into a giant cupcake. In the end, Barney reveals the surprise he was working on. A pink tricycle! Everyone ends with the "I Love You" song and continues celebrating from there. Theme: The Number 3 Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Derek *Tina *Kathy *Julie Songs #Barney Theme Song #Little Speckled Frogs #The Barney Bag #Look at Me, I'm 3! #Three Little Kittens #Three Little Fishes #Number Limbo #Happy Birthday to You #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The final time Tina wears her yellow cast. **The only time BJ and Julie appeared with Tina wearing her cast. *Baby Bop still uses the very same tricycle to this day (it has barely changed, except the strings on the handlebars have been removed after this episode). *In [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Love_to_Read,_with_Barney Love to Read, with Barney], the "I Love You" scene from this episode is shown differently than the way it originally aired. *In the PBS Pledge Drive's version of this episode, the song, "Three Little Fishes" was cut, most likely due to time constraints. Instead, it transitioned to a scene where Baby Bop gets her present from BJ. In addition, the Barney Says segment was much different than the original version.Picture This!'" is the eleventh episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids are spending the day doing arts and crafts and learn that everyone is different and special in their own way. Guest star, "Tomie dePaola" drops by to help out. Theme: Arts and Crafts Cast *Barney *Shawn *Michael *Tosha *Julie *Tomie dePaola Songs #Barney Theme Song #Tosha Put the Kettle On #Everyone is Special #The Rainbow Song #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The only time Julie and Michael appear together. **The first appearance of Tomie dePaola on the [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] television series. *It is revealed that Tomie's favorite color is "white". s the ninth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the children pretend that they are working with different careers. Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Career Jobs Cast *Barney *Derek *Tina *Min *Shawn *Doug and Becky Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #The Rocket Song #The Weather Riddle Song #Had a Little Rooster #The Dance of the Reed Flutes (Instrumental) #Entrance of the Gladiators (Instrumental)/Skater's Waltz (Instrumental) #Four Little Ducks #Jingle at the Window #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *A picture from this episode would later be seen in "On the Move". *The opening and closing song played during the puppet show is "Entrance of the Gladiators" by Julius Fucik. The song played during the middle of the puppet show when the clowns are on the seesaw is "Skater's Waltz" by Émile Waldteufel. *Tina wears the same clothes that she did in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Magical_Musical_Adventure Barney's Magical Musical Adventure]. *This is the only time Shawn and Min appeared with Tina wearing her cast. International Edits *Four Little Ducks was not in any dubbed or re-produced versions of this episode. ' Not to be confused with the 2011 home video, I Can Do It!. "I Can Do That!" is the eighth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney teaches the children that there are many things you can do. If you just try, it should not be hard to do. Theme: Trying New Things and Perseverance Stories: Mama, Do You Love Me? Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Derek *Kathy *Min *Shawn Songs #Barney Theme Song #Skip to My Lou #When I Grow Up #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hello, Goodbye #Rig a Jig, Jig #The Clean Up Clock #Happy Dancin' #I Love You Trivia *The "Happy Dancin'" number in this episode was filmed in one take. *This episode reveals that Barney cannot tie shoes. *This is the only time Baby Bop is seen riding a scooter. 'Hoo's in the Forest?" is the seventh episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids explore a forest while listening to the different sounds there. Theme: The Sounds in the Forest, The Wonders of Nature '''Stories: Good Night, Owl! Cast Songs #Barney Theme Song #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Listen #Sarasponda #Four Little Butterflies #The Frog on a Log #Silly Sounds #Skip to My Lou #I Love You Trivia *This episode reveals that Kathy's favorite sound is "The Owl Sound". *The same bear costume would later return in "Listen to the Sounds in the Forest" and [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Super_Singing_Circus Barney's Super Singing Circus]. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. A Goose on the Loose!" is the sixth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. It is a sequel to the season one episode, "Let's Help Mother Goose!". Plot Shawn is playing in the school classroom when he spots a large feathery friend in the hallway. The kids quickly realize that Clarence the Goose has run away from Mother Goose. Mother Goose and the gang recite their favorite rhymes to lure Clarence back. Derek comes up with a plan that has everyone help catch Clarence, so Mother Goose can get her book to the library. '''Theme: Nursery Rhymes Cast *Barney *Derek *Shawn *Min *Julie *Clarence the Goose *Mother Goose Songs #Barney Theme Song #I'm Mother Goose #Two Little Blackbirds #The Library #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #To Market, To Market #Humpty Dumpty #This is the Way the Ladies Ride #Mary Had a Little Lamb #London Bridge #Ring Around the Rosie #It's Raining, It's Pouring #Star Light, Star Bright #Wee Willie Winkie #Diddle, Diddle, Dumpling #Rock-A-Bye Baby #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Julie. *Sandy Walper reprises her role as Mother Goose in this episode. *When Mother Goose and Clarence leave, the sparkles that make Baby Bop disappear are shown. *According to http://www.art-dir.com, Mother Goose's pet goose, Clarence, is played and voiced by puppeteer Ray Henry. *This is also the first appearance of Clarence. He would later appear with Mother Goose again, in the live show [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Surprise Barney's Big Surprise]. *On PBS Pledge Drives for this episode "This is the Way the Ladies Ride", "London Bridge", "Ring Around the Rosie", and "Rock-a-Bye Baby" were cut to make this episode shorter. *A reference is made to "Let's Help Mother Goose!". second season of Barney & Friends. Plot The focus is shapes and colors. Barney shows the children they surrounded by a variety of interesting shapes and beautiful colors. Flags, hoops and sponge painting help the kids learn while having fun. Theme: Shapes and Colors Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Kathy *Michael *Tina *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Old Brass Wagon #My Yellow Blankey #Wave the Flags #I Love You Trivia *The episode was released in Barney's Colors & Shapes, a VHS two-pack that also came with a VHS copy of the season 1 episode "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". In Asia, it was released on DVD in 2008 with the season seven episode "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *This group (Michael, Kathy, Tosha, and Tina) also appeared in two episodes, "Home Sweet Homes" and "Hoo's in the Forest?" *In the original English version of the episode, a scene of Barney and the kids notice that Tina broke her arm plays no music. However, in the international dubbed version of the episode, that scene plays music. *It is revealed that Tosha's favorite color is purple. *A picture from this episode would later be used in the season three episode "On the Move". 5 minutes ago Saburō Sakai A FANDOM user • 12 minutes ago''May I Help You?" is the fourth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney teaches the children about being "good helpers" and good manners. The kids take turns at school being the classroom helper. They also learn about good manners when they act out the "Three Billy Goats Gruff". '''Theme: Helping and Manners Stories: Three Billy Goats Gruff Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Shawn *Derek *Tosha *Min Songs #Barney Theme Song #Alphabet Song #Taking Turns #There are Seven Days #The Barney Bag #The Fishing Song #Please and Thank You #People Helping Other People #Looby Loo #Clean Up #Turn Off the Light #I Love You Trivia *Danny, Jeremy, Jesse, Juan, Sara and Brandon's names are seen in The Classroom Helper bulletin. *This group (Min, Derek, Tosha and Shawn) also appeared in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Imagination_Island Imagination Island]. *This is the first time Tosha is talking about her mom having a baby. She continues talking about it until "A Very Special Delivery!". Goofs *Even though Baby Bop knows how to count to ten in some season two episodes, "Falling for Autumn!", this episode and "Having Tens of Fun!", she is unable to count to ten in the season eight episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!". Plot Derek's grandparents are in town and his Granddad arrives to pick him up from school. Barney and the kids give him a tour of the classroom. From making spider cookies to an old-time radio show, it's a day full of fun games and activities. Kathy's Nana even joins in the fun. Tina misses her abuelo, but Nana and Grandad show that no matter where grandparents are, they still love you. Theme: Grandparents Cast *Barney *Derek *Tina *Min *Kathy *Granddad Richards *Kathy's Nana Songs #Barney Theme Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #No Matter What the Name #Growing #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Who Took the Cookies? #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #No Matter Where They Are #I Love You Trivia *This episode revealed: **Derek's last name is Richards **Min's grandfather used to have a farm when he lived in the Philippines. *This is the fourth time Bob West voices another character besides Barney. In this episode, he also voices Mr. Toodles. *This group (Derek, Tina, Min, and Kathy) also appeared on the episode "Alphabet Soup!". Plot Barney and his friends prepare for the Fall Festival at school. Educational Theme: The Fall Weather Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Tina *Shawn *Tosha *David Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Fall Song #Apples and Bananas #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Barney Bag #Peanut Butter #Bumpin' Up and Down #I Like Autumn #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The first appearance of David played by Robert Hurtekant. **The first appearance of a new costume for Baby Bop. **The first appearance of a new Barney doll, with yellow toes being used for the first time, since [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_at_the_Beach A Day at the Beach]. **The first time Jeff Ayers performs as Baby Bop. **The first appearance of the redesigned Barney Bag. **The only episode to have the Barney doll's tail "twinkle" at the beginning. **The ninth time where Time Lapse is used. Tina and Baby Bop were on a peanut race before Shawn caught up to them quickly. *This Episode Starts: **The camera fades to the doll, rather than pan towards it once the kids leave. **The pictures in the end credits are the same in the credits for Seasons 2 and 3.